


Trouble Comes In Threes (Kinktober)

by MystiTrinqua



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Days of Smut Challenge, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aphrodisiacs, As these things often are, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Begging, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Camboy Keith, Chapters will be sorted by kink and ship, Choking, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom Lance, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Double Penetration, Even mixture of shance/sheith/klance/shklance, Exhibitionism, Gags, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation, I think thats all the prompts tagged, I'm Going to Hell, Ice Play, Inspired By Tumblr, Kinktober 2017, Knifeplay, Lapdances, Latex, Leather, M/M, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Non-Chronological, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Power Play, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Rimming, Role Reversal, Scars, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Shibari, Shower Sex, Size Difference, So you can filter out ships you dont want, Spanking, Stockings, Stripping, Sugar Daddy, Switching, Telepathic Bond, Temperature Play, They All Switch, Threesome, Wall Sex, a/b/o dynamics, because it's obligatory, sex in the black lion, welcome to the sin bin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiTrinqua/pseuds/MystiTrinqua
Summary: (Prompts for the month are as tagged, will do multiple updates at weekends)Angel/Demon AU - Shiro goes missing, but Keith refuses to believe it was a coincidence and abandons his garrison to search for him on Earth. Lance is the crossroads demon who finds him, (and a relationship he wasn't expecting) in return for Keith's soul.College AU - Sex sells and college is expensive, two facts Keith and Lance both know all too well. Shiro might just be their silver lining to all of it.Canon Divergence - [Probably (begrudgingly) s3 compliant but I've marked it divergence just to be safe.] Shiro and Keith have been dancing around each other since before Kerberos, and when it comes down to it, Lance isn't the type not to take a shot at getting what he wants, especially when he knows they want it too.





	Trouble Comes In Threes (Kinktober)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: "Sleepy Sex"  
> So uh. Keith kinda got carried away while I was writing this, it turned out longer than I planned. *sweats nervously*  
> I think I should probably head for the nearest church (hah) and there are 30 more prompts to go, hooboy...  
> -  
> This prompt introduces the angel/demon au as I'm trying to thread some kind of interconnected timeline through the oneshots. Shiro is a higher angel and was born one, usually spending his time trying to match up soulmates and having the power of prophecy. Keith used to be human, but good deeds in life meant he became an angel after death, and Shiro was his mentor until he went missing under suspicious circumstances. Lance is a crossroads demon who develops Feelings, and kinky shenanigans ensue.  
> -  
> As ever, find me on tumblr or twitter as MystiTrinqua.  
> Kudos and comments feed the starving author.
> 
> SIDE NOTE: I'm on AO3 haitus at the moment while I work on a nanowrimo project but I will be picking this back up ASAP. :)

Soft light streamed through a gap in the heavy black curtains of Shiro’s room, a lazy Sunday morning rose tint to everything as the birds tweeted faintly outside, accompanied by the rustling of dripping water from the fountain in their backyard. It was a good job that sleeping was a human habit that angels didn’t strictly  _ need, _ given the other sounds that were filtering through the bedroom as he murmured sleepily and twisted in the sheets.

“Ah! Shiro w-wait, you c- _ oohfuckmmh—” _ Lance was seemingly incapable of being quiet, and normally that was endearing, but right now Keith was thankful for the sudden muffling as Shiro presumably pressed a palm flat over his lips. Shiro’s reply was whispered but carried the low, husky kind of hunger that meant that even if he had still been sleepy before, he had very little hope of getting back to sleep now. 

“—Shh, you’ll wake him.”

While he was glad that Shiro and Lance had finally begun to get along, right now Keith would very much like it if they got along a little less physically. Perhaps in the shower since they were all going to need one after the night before, or downstairs on the sofa. Somewhere he couldn’t hear them even with the dampening effect of the soft cocoon of white feathers his wings had made around him in his sleep.

“Think it’s a-ah.. bit late for that.” Lance had evidently peeled the hand back off his mouth but that didn’t help dampen the deliciously high pitched keen that left him straight after, and Keith realised that his wings had probably already given him away. They shifted around a lot more when he was awake, and of course Lance would be the first person to pick up on it.

The slight tremors of the mattress under their demon’s shaking body were the final straw and Keith grumbled sleepily, rolling over to face them as his wings opened slowly. The light from the windows made him screw his eyes further shut for a few seconds, the sounds just in front of him sending waves of heat curling tight in his gut the longer he listened. He didn’t have to have his eyes open to know what Lance looked like when he was flushed red and strung out, the needy whimpers coming from him painting that picture across Keith’s brain with all the grace of a brick through glass.

Shiro was smiling at him as he slowly blinked and looked up, and the sheepish guilt in the expression didn’t do all that much to distract from the way he had three fingers comfortably between Lance’s open thighs working the brunet open. Lance himself was an utter mess, bite marks littering him like jealously guarded prizes from chest to neck while more reddened marks stood out against his hip bones and inner thighs, back arched up and eyes screwed shut as Shiro made small circular motions with the fingertips buried deep inside him. The older angel never did seem to know how to fuck them without teasing them to oblivion with his own special brand of slow, careful touches first.

Keith smiled back, rubbing his eyes on the back of a hand and yawning as he resisted the urge to palm himself through the soft black pajama pants he’d hastily pulled back on last night before they all collapsed into an exhausted puddle on Shiro’s bed. Shiro was the only one of the three of them who actually seemed to be remotely awake, Lance’s hips moving more as unsteady jerks rather than their usual smooth undulations, but he was used to being awake at a much earlier hour than them.

The sight of the two of them without him might have at some point been the cause of some misplaced sense of jealousy, were he a less secure person, but it was only thanks to Lance that he had even found Shiro again. The year that he had spent looking after Shiro went missing would have been one of the worst of his life, if he hadn’t strayed from the path of normal convention and chosen to seek out a crossroads demon. His soul for Shiro’s safe return had seemed paltry at the time, a foregone conclusion, and since his debt had been paid Lance had been nothing but reverent and careful with the soul that he now held.

At first, wanting both of them had been difficult, especially considering they wanted very little to do with each other. Shiro had many more years of indoctrination to the archangel’s outdated code of law than he did, being born an angel instead of just made one like Keith, so his reaction to Lance had been cold at best. Coldness had been the least he could have asked for, considering it had been demons like Lance who had done him so much damage when he’d been captured, but it still made coexistence between the two difficult. In turn even though Lance had brought Shiro safely back to him, he was skittish and quiet for those first few months, terrified that Keith would leave him. Eventually, though, they had warmed to each other, and now he had to put up with mornings like this. If all the payment required for this to last forever was that he got disturbed on a few otherwise slow Sunday mornings, Keith would give Lance his soul as many times as he was reborn with it.

Lance was panting for breath softly against the pillow under his head, and his whine at the sudden sense of emptiness triggered by the feeling of Shiro’s fingers sliding out of him was swallowed whole in a hungry kiss, Keith’s wings brushing the entire left side of his body from shoulder to calf as he leant against him. To be allowed to touch the feathers was almost as intimate a show of Keith’s trust as being given his soul was, even if their contract hadn’t started off with trust involved, but he was too far gone with exhaustion from the previous night and the way he was trapped snugly between the two angels to really think about it in too much depth.

He still wasn’t used to this, to being the one slowly coaxed into giving himself over to anyone else. He was used to being the creature in the dark that humans came to when they had nowhere else to turn. The deal maker, the collector who held all the power in a situation over those he made contracts with. Keith had been the first person to turn that concept on its head and he supposed that was why it felt so easy to surrender to the feeling of Keith kissing him senseless, a counterpoint to the stretch and ache of Shiro’s cock replacing his absent fingers. The sensation sent fire streaking through his veins and he squirmed under it, whimpering because it was perfect and good and everything it seemed he’d ever wanted and  _ Shiro wasn’t moving yet. _

_ “Lance.”  _ Shiro’s voice shook over the name, low and rough, and it made Keith smirk against Lance’s mouth. They might have woken him up but he could get his revenge easily enough right here and now. It would turn what was meant to be slow, easy morning sex into something a little more intense but it wasn’t like either of them would mind. Lance was already at the end of his much-shorter-than-usual rope, given the cloud of sleepiness that still hung over him, but that would just mean that Shiro couldn’t string him out for as long.

Pulling back and sitting up, he shuffled over the bed until he was perched near the end, one hand gently tracing the planes of Lance’s exposed stomach down to the sharp points of his hipbones and back as he nuzzled against Shiro’s neck with a pleased hum. He could tell from the tension in the older angel’s shoulders that he was having trouble keeping still until Lance was relaxed again and told him it was okay to move, having worked himself up almost as much in the process of turning the demon on the bed into the quivering mess he currently was.

“M-Move, Shiro.” Lance’s response was whined, shaky and bordering nonsensical but passed his lips after only a few moments. “I’m good, I’ll be good, f-fuck.  _ Please. Please move.” _

“Oh I don’t know, Lance. You woke me up, I wouldn’t call that being good.” Keith purred, feeling Shiro inhale shakily against him and swallow as he tried not to choke on air when he found Keith moving to pin his hips still with all the supernatural strength he possessed, preventing him from giving Lance what he wanted.

“I was plenty good for you last night, Keith.” Lance shot back, frowning at him in mock protest at his amusement but still relaxed and pliant against the bed. “Got the bite marks to prove it.”

“Yeah you do.” He agreed, his smirk widening as he let go of Shiro to press his fingers against one of the marks he’d bitten into Lance’s hip and watched as they jerked in response, pulling a low hiss from the older angel as Lance squeezed impossibly tighter around his cock without meaning to. “What about you, Shiro? Do you think he deserves it?”

There was a trap lying in wait under the question, Shiro could see it in the wild intensity burning behind Keith’s tired eyes, but that had always been a risk. Keith was either tired and grumpy when he was woken up like this, or sleepy but also switched on in the best ways. Thankfully, today he seemed to have fallen into the latter category. It also made that tiny amount of  _ something  _ buried deep under the many and varied layers of careful composure he maintained purr in anticipation, knowing that he couldn’t keep prodding at the limits of Keith’s patience like this without some form of reprisal in the long run.

“Well, he was very well behaved yesterday..” he trailed off. Lance  _ had _ been, but then again the fact he was buried to the hilt inside him might also be skewing his memory in Lance’s favour. Just slightly. Maybe.

Keith gave a playful murmur of assent and that was all the window of opportunity Shiro was going to wait for, hitching one of Lance’s legs a little wider and higher to curve around his waist so that he could lean forward and brace a hand against the headboard, Keith sliding effortlessly sideways to let him complete the motion. It was all curved metal, the ironwork intricate loops that had proved to be perfect for handcuffing Lance to while they toyed with him the previous night, and the memory was enough to have Shiro almost growling against Lance’s bared throat as he drew his hips back and then pushed sharply forward back into him. 

That initial movement on it’s own as enough to draw another high keening sound from Lance and Keith settled back against the bed to watch, smirking and self-satisfied with the air of a cat who was inches from closing teeth on fresh prey. The heated but muffled sounds he had woken up to were all gone now, chased away and replaced by the brutal slap of flesh against flesh as Shiro set a punishing pace and it was the best that Lance could do just to try and move back against him in the hopes of keeping up, his soft moans pared back to the tiny punched-out sounds he was always reduced to when he was dangling on the edge. Soon he’d start being louder again, if Shiro carried on, his volume matching the wave of pleasure cresting in the rest of his body, and Keith was all too happy to help the process along.

Resuming his position curled against Lance’s side was a little more difficult now, but he got there, gently gripping Lance’s jaw to tilt his face up from the pillow and towards him instead. Lance was the poster boy for fucked out. Eyes half open and completely unfocused as he arched up under Shiro, lithe limbs twitching at the stimulation as his fingers clawed uselessly against the sheets, his neglected cock flushed dark and leaking as he shook himself apart. The few photo frames and other mementos left on shelves around the room were rattling quietly alongside the windows, a side effect of Shiro’s aura slipping his control over it while his mind was wholly eaten up by pounding Lance into the mattress. Keith couldn’t really feel it, no more than a trace of Shiro’s protective warmth and Lance’s cool playfulness surrounding him, but he knew that Lance could. Lance could pinpoint both of them halfway across the globe by aura alone if he wanted to so it made complete sense that Shiro affected him so much. Keith could make it worse.

“You’re doing so well for him, Lance.” He coaxed, brushing his tongue affectionately at the silver hoops pierced in a line up the shell of Lance’s ear and smirking as he heard the demon cry out, going  _ shrill _ . Him finding out that Lance had a praise kink was probably both the best and worst thing that had ever happened to him, as he never stopped making good use of it. “Look at him. You want to be good for him, don’t you?”

“Yes.  _ Yes yes yes, _ wanna be good, I’ll be good, Sh-ir- _ ohfuck, ah _ -any.. anything you want—”

“Keith what a-are y— _ hn, god..” _ Lance was babbling and Shiro couldn’t string a full sentence together, and both were a good signs, but objectively Keith could tell that Shiro wasn’t going to last much longer. His pace was erratic, now, and Lance was squirming more than ever, being louder than ever, each whine and whimper that had been spilling from his lips before turning into a fucked-out cry that Keith silenced by sliding two fingers into his open mouth, pressing gently against his tongue.

Almost automatically Lance moaned around them as his eyes slid shut at the feeling of the intrusion, all the air leaving Keith in a rush as he felt Lance suck at his fingers like he was being paid for it. All the remaining blood in his body felt like it rushed south at once at the sight and feeling of vibration against his fingertips as Lance moaned, tongue brushing against them, and it wasn’t any great stretch of the imagination to think about what that same mouth would feel like wrapped around his cock. He wanted it, but he could wait. He could let them have this, let them finish what they started together before he got his own turn.

“Feels better with your mouth full, doesn’t it, kitten?” When Lance moaned out his agreement, too turned on and too deep in his own head to do anything else, Shiro’s wrung out gasp of his name was music to Keith’s ears. He just had to get them a little further, push a little harder, so he did, shifting his weight a little so that he could sit up a little more and reach for the bottle of lube Shiro had discarded. It only took him a few seconds of slicking his fingers to ease the friction before they were wrapped around Lance’s cock and stroking in time to the increasingly rough movements of Shiro’s hips. His rhythm was getting sketchy, now, head tipped back as his teeth sunk into his lip in an effort to concentrate, but Keith knew what he was holding out for. Lance was crying out around his fingers, now, the friction against his cock too much as every time Shiro pushed into him it moved his hips up against Keith’s hand, but he was still trying to last, the look in his barely-open eyes competitive. Challenging him, threatening to outlast Keith even if it meant Shiro came first. “Aw, don’t you give me that look, I can already tell how far gone you are.” 

“M’so close, Lance.. cum for us, sweetheart.” Shiro could too, apparently, leaning closer against Lance’s neck with his breath chased out of him in harsh panting sounds. Keith wasn’t sure whether it was the nickname or the fact that seconds later Shiro’s teeth were in Lance’s neck, retracing one of the reddened marks that Keith had claimed him with the night before, but either way he had to pull his hand back away from Lance’s face in order not to choke him as he jerked up with a loud, broken sound, his shoulders leaving the mattress as he spilled between their bodies. The utterly debauched moan that left Shiro seconds later as he followed Lance over the edge had Keith both self-satisfied and hungry for more. 

At the very least, he couldn’t say he was tired now.

_ “Keith.. _ m’gonna.. kill you. Holy fuck.” Lance panted out, sluggishly wiggling to the side to make room as Shiro eased out of him and collapsed on his other side with a wry chuckle. “In like, two minutes. Where did that even come from?”

“Sure you are, hotshot.” Keith teased, not complaining in the slightest when Lance’s wiggling changed into Lance turning over entirely, propping himself up on Keith’s open thighs so that he could busy himself sucking the angel down at a languid pace and relishing the breathy sound Keith made as his cock finally got some attention. “T-Thats what you get for waking me up.”

When Lance’s reply of  _ ‘are you complaining’  _ came out muffled and Keith could do nothing but let out a stuttered moan and weave hastily cleaned fingers through his hair, he was happy to take that as a no. One sideways glance up at Shiro’s knowing smirk and he was also happy to entertain the idea that they should wake Keith up next time, too.


End file.
